


Mysterious

by Taeunnie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: As a girl with a simple life, it only takes one day with the richest man you've ever met to change your life around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me! This is the first time I'm writing a fan fiction about IRL fandoms. I usually write for mangas or anime, so I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you.

  CHAPTER 1

    I never expected him to have such an edge to him like this. I was usually the type of girl who would imagine marrying a good man. The kind love songs were written about. But with him I realize that not all love songs have the same sweet tune, but the best ones, my favorite ones, are the ones about a man that takes you on a dangerous adventure. He makes me feel...alive... It sickens me how thrilling it is to be with him. To not want him at his best but always at his worst. I want him to ruin me. Kim Namjoon will be the man I hate to love and love to hate.  
     It was close towards the end of 2016 when I first met him and to be quite honest with you, I never would've expected someone as good looking as him to have any interest in me. His tailor made suit fit him perfectly as he walked down the street in the center surrounded by much taller, muscular men. I couldn't see his eyes due to his sunglasses but he did look to the other side of the street. My heart skipped a beat as if I could feel him looking at me through those glasses. I could only stare. The wind rushed by causing my hair to move slightly. He smiled softly before looking at the ground again as he walked. He gave off a mysterious vibe. It was dangerous...Cold. I became intrigued by it and from that day on, I couldn't stop thinking about him.  
     It's been a month since I've last seen that man. I rested at my local cafe today since it was raining. I always had a calm feel whenever I was here while it rained, but today felt new. He was there. I tried not to stare at him, but it was impossible not to. He was so handsome, it was almost like he was from another dimention. I went to grab my tea from the table without looking but in my haste I pushed it. The cup fell to the floor, shattering into tiny little pieces right in front of me. I snapped out of my trance and inhaled sharply, having to cover my mouth to muffle the sound. I looked around frantically for napkins and spotted then at the edge of the table. I went to grab some and quickly tried to clean up my mess. By the time I was done I didn't even realize the black leather shoes that waited in front of me. I looked up at him slowly, taking in the small details of his black pinstriped tailored suit. It admittedly did take me a minute or two to notice that he had two drinks in his hands. I shook my head slightly and grabbed the dirty napkins from the floor to throw them away. I came back to my seat where my purse hung and grabbed my hand sanitizer, applying a generous amount before dropping it back in my purse. He only stared a bit questionably.

"W-would you like to have a seat?"

He smiled softly and nodded, taking the seat diagonal from mine as he handed me one of the drinks in his hand.

"I must admit, I felt a little bad that a woman such as yourself would be left alone to clean such a mess."

His voice was so deep yet so rough. It was honestly a turn on but we were in public, so I had to suppress those feelings. I nodded, smiling kindly. It was the least I could do to respond to his remark.

"I'm (y/n) by the way. I don't know if I told you that already or not."

"You have not. I'm Namjoon and you have such a beautiful name."

I felt my face getting hotter by the second.  I giggled, something I don't normally do. Realizing my abnormal behavior I cleared my throat and took a sip of the cold drink. Milk tea. It was cold and sweet. I licked my lips after taking a sip in pleasure, admiring the lingering sweetness. In my thoughts, I haven't even realized that Namjoon was looking right at me, his smile wide and his look in awe. I looked up at him with the same smile that remained on my face. That's when I actually took in the special feature on his face. When he smiled like that a dimple would form on the left side of his face. It suited him quite well.

"This milk tea is really good."

"I knew you would like it."

"How did you know?"

He chuckled deeply as he crossed his legs under the table. He eyes were sharp but soft as he looked at me. Almost as if he were speaking to a child.  
"It's my favorite drink here. As you can already tell from the clothes I wear to how I carry myself in the streets, I have very expensive taste."

"When did you start coming to this shop?"

"About a month ago, why?"

A month ago? That's how long it's been since I've last seen him. 

"To be quite honest with you," he starts. "I've actually seen you around quite a bit. But I wasn't exactly sure as to how I should approach you."

I could feel the rest of my smile slowly fading away leaving only a shocked look on my features. I blinked twice slowly unable to believe that the man that I've been dying to see for over 30 days has been trying to talk to me first. I quickly look down, placing a hand over my mouth since I've kept it open for so long, but he only chuckles again.

"You're just so beautiful and so unique. I wasn't sure if you had a boyfriend already or not. But even if you didn't I still wouldn't even know how to approach you. You're the first woman in a very long time to ever make me feel this way."

My heart just skipped a beat and my face was completely flamed. I perked up in my seat with a bright smile on my face. I even had to giggle at myself at just how fast I reacted to his words.

"I feel so honored...in a way. This has never happened to me in my entire life before. I just never expected someone like you to like a simple girl like myself. What was it about me that sparked your interest?"

There was that smile again. The one that showed off his cute dimple. He was prepared to answer me, but before he could even say another word his phone cut in. He looked at the screen and his smile faded just a small bit.

"Excuse for just a moment. I really gotta take this call."

I nodded and with that he stepped outside to take the call and I was in here, lonely again. I took another sip of the milk tea which immediately brightened up my mood again. 

'I've been coming here for years! How come I'm only just experiencing this now!?'

He comes back in a few moments later and grabs his drink from the table. He was obviously in a rush. 

"I apologize deeply for leaving you here like this (y/n), but hopefully I'll get to see you later tonight, yeah?"

With a small smile and a lazy bow he was gone again. But now I have more hope that I will be seeing Namjoon a lot more often these days.


	2. Chapter 2

     It was around 6 pm when I finally made it back to my flat. I was busy fishing around my purse for my keys that I almost tripped over the large package sitting in front of my door. Luckily before I almost took a complete fall I already grabbed hold of my keys. I slowly pulled them out of my purse as I paid more attention to the  large package with a small index note on top of it. 

'I hope to see you tonight. I'll have a limo ready for you at 7:30.'  
-RM

     Now I know that I shouldn't take that ride or whatever is in this package. But free shit's pretty good. I opened my door and pushed the box inside with my foot, closing the door behind myself. I drop my purse and keys on the counter next to me and go into the kitchen for a small knife to open the package with. I cut along the two edges and down the middle as carefully as I possibly can. To my greatest pleasure it was free clothes. What I couldn't quite believe was how expensive they looked. I pulled the velvet dress out of the box with both hands with my mouth wide open in disbelief. It was gorgeous.   
     A coral pink velvet sweetheart plunge ball gown with gold accents around the shoulders, breasts and waist, as well as the bottom lining of the dress. On the back was a same color heart line leading to the long train which still kept the back exposed. I carefully placed the dress back in the box and quickly moved my hands to my mouth. 

'I could only dream of having a dress like this! Who in their right mind would send this to me, and more importantly, why?'

     That card. RM. I guess tonight is the only night I'll get my explanation. 6:30 pm. I've got an hour on the clock and not enough time wonder about things I'm just slightly worried about.   
     By the time I'm out of the bathroom it's already 7:15 pm. God knows I still have my hair and makeup to do as well as get this dress on me. I shouldn't go all out with the make up though. The dress itself is already an extra 7 pounds. And my hair...MY HAIR! What am I supposed to do. I run to the box and slip on the dress as quickly as I can but being very careful with it at the same time. I fits perfectly. I glance into box again and to my surprise I find a pair of two (or three)-inch platform heels that match the coral pink color of the dress. I move with haste to strap them on and move to bathroom to do whatever else I could do with the little bit of time I have left, which was 5 minutes. By the time I applied a light layer of mascara  wing out my eyeliner It's already 7:30. I curse silently under my breath and grab my phone and house keys before walking out of my house. At least I look decent enough to leave my flat.  
     I walk out to the front of my building to a long white limo waiting in front of it. A man dressed in a sharp black suit stood next to the limo as he scanned the premise for something or someone. I would have to rightfully assume the latter because when he saw me waiting there he smiled kindly and opened the door of the limo for me, bowing slightly. I nodded slightly as I cautiously crawled into the spacious vehicle to which I was immediately met with a team of what looked like stylist. One handed me a glass of champagne with a warm and comforting smile. She must have been the leader of this pack.

"Thank you. I'm -"

"(Y/n), yes? I'm Mary. These are my colleagues. Mr. Kim told us to take very good care so that's what we are here for. It will admittedly take a while to get to tonight's special even so if you don't mind, my team and I will be working on your finishing look, if that's alright with you."

     She kept her warm smile as she waited for my response. I didn't even know what to say but I do feel like my full look isn't quite done yet. I nodded. I didn't even get to have a sip of the drink in my hand before Mary and her team swarmed me. All I could here was the cluttered chatting of what should go where on me as my head was pulled from one side to the next.  
     It felt like years before we finally made it to the this special event. Mary held up a mirror in front of my face but my eyes were still closed.

"Open them love. I...we would love your opinion on our work."

     I opened them slowly, blinking a few times to clear up my vision. I looked like an entirely new person. Extensions to help put my hair into a crowned bun with a bang swept to the right side, color coordinated eyes, lips, and cheeks. I looked like I was actually granted a wish by my own fairy god mother. I wanted to cry but with the work they'd done I had to keep myself together. The limo finally came to a halt in front of a large house. Acres upon acres of land with black and white cars littering the front yard of the house. From where we were I could faintly hear the classical music being played from inside. This was just too good to be true.

"Thank you Mary. All of you! Thank you so much."

     My smile was wide but my voice had gone soft. Before I could even say another word, the door of the limo opened and standing right in front of it must have been the mysterious man. His head was cut off from my view so it was hard to see who it really was. He extended his hand towards me, and like a hidden instinct, I took it. I had my head down as I exited the limo as to keep my hair in place.  
     Once I was able to stand on my own outside of the car I looked up at the mysterious man only to find that he wasn't so mysterious at all.

"Namjoon?"

His beautiful smile appeared on his face, the one that brought out the deep dimple on his left cheek, and nodded once in response. 

"I did say I wanted to see you later, didn't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the mansion was even bigger than the outside. The walls lined with gold with black tiled floors for added contrast. I walked slowly with Namjoon as  I took In the very fine details of what seemed to be only just the entrance hall. As I stared in awe at the gold and black accents of the hall, he looked at me with just as much interest, if not more.   
     His pace slowed as he let go of my hand, but he still watched me go on, too lost in the wonders of what this seemingly endless hall had to offer. The way my dress kicked off the ground with every slow step I took. I moved unconsciously, bringing my hands to my chest close to where my heart was as I moved my head from left to right. Sadly I had to stop. My last two steps before the large, golden double doors that were shut before me.  
     His shoes clicked behind me at a faster pace than the one I initiated prior to, but not too quickly. He soon appeared behind me, snaking an arm around my waist. He smiled down to me, taking in every centimeter an my glowing face, wide, sparkling brown eyes, my pinkish lips curling into the softest smile. Magical.

"We should go inside. There are a few people I would like to introduce you too."

     Almost as if on cue, the double doors opened inwardly and I was introduced to a new world. Women in various dress designs in an array of solid colors danced in circles with men in sharp black suits. Namjoon tapped my waist lightly which made me a jump slightly but I still knew what he ment towards the gesture. We both stepped in at the same time and upon closer inspection there were more men and women in more than just black suits and simple colors. Not many people were dancing to my surprise, but instead gathered together in small groups drinking and laughing together. This was definitely more than I was used to.  
     Namjoon lead me to a group of 12 people, 6 men and their dates for tonight. 

"Everyone, this (y/n), my new friend."

"Well with the way you're holding onto her, she doesn't look much like a friend to me."

     The one with light brown hair exclaimed. I only smiled shyly, feeling my face starting to heat up. He laughed whole heartedly at my shyness like it was so amusing to him. I noticed that everyone around him, even Namjoon smiled warmly at his laugh. Like it warmed everyone's hearts to hear him. I can see why as well. His sunkissed tanned skin, a smile that rivaled the brightness of the sun itself, I even found myself smiling a bit wider as I examined him more.

"She's really pretty though. Not like the other girl your mom tried to get you with."

"What was her name again, Veronica?"

     Another one jumped in. He sounded tired, like he didn't want to be there but was forced to come anyways. He had slightly darker brown hair than the last one. He was shorter and paler than him too. His date resembled his look just a bit. Now that I mention it, taking a closer look at the girls hanging on quietly onto these guys, I can see that they each have some sort of resemblance to them. May it be hair color or height.

"You know, I didn't really like her. But she's not an important topic here tonight. What is important-"

     Namjoon linked his hand with mine and raised it up to level with his shoulder. I looked at our interlaced hands and back towards his group of friends with a slightly shaken look on my face. They smiled and clapped, nodding in approval. I looked back at him and he looked at me. He winked at me which made my heart skip a beat. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"I know we just met and that we can only be friends for now, but I hope that sometime in the very near future that we will become more than friends. For tonight though, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

     I felt my heart sink and my body completely layer itself cold before warming up just as quickly. He's right, we are only just friends. What is he going through that he needs me to be his girlfriend for tonight? I just couldn't find the words to say. He was so forward that I couldn't even come up with an excuse to say no. He moved his head to look at me again. My mouth was slightly opened in shock as I looked at him with wide eyes. He exhaled with a smile, his eyes closing as he did so. When he opened them again to expose his warm brown eyes I was at a complete loss of words. 

'Trust me.'

     He mouthed the words to me and I complied, nodding once and then looking to everyone else. I found myself smiling again but this time it was a bright smile. My teeth shone and my eyes were almost closed but my pupils still sparkled in the light. Everyone there took in such a spectical that they even lined up in front of me. The first one in line grabbed my free hand and bowed, kissing my hand in the process.

"Congratulations to the first girl to ever completely get Joon's Attention. I'm Jin."

     He stood strait up again and blew a kiss towards me before grabbing his date and walking off towards the dancefloor.  
Before I could even say anything, another one took my hand, repeating the same process. He looked like the shortest of the bunch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you (y/n). I'm Jimin. I hope we will be seeing each other more often."

     He gave a small smirk before he walked away with his date without another word. Next in line was a stranger man. His hair was bright orange and his nose was prominent. He looked like a cute little boy.

"Hello (y/n), I'm Taehyung. I hope we can become good friends soon so I have someone to hang out with."

     He wasn't bad. He must've been a child the way he greeted me. He linked arms with his date in a child like manner. She smiled brightly as they skipped off to the unknown. The next one in line was the bright one himself. I can already imagine his greeting being bright.

"Hoseok. A pleasure to meet such a beautiful person such as yourself. We will be meeting a lot more often in the next few weeks."

     He kissed my hand again before leaving. He has quite the change up to him. Next in line was a very young man. He had such boyish features to him, it was hard to believe he was friends with these men. He was quite shy when he kissed my hand. It was more like an air kiss, he barely touched my hand. I thought it was cute.

"Hello. I'm Jungkook. It's nice to meet you and all..."

     His greeting was quite awkward but the poor boy was so shy. I was surprised he even spoke. The last one in line was the one with dark brown hair. He really did stand out to me mostly because he looked like the type of person who wouldn't come outside for much of anything unless he absolute needed to. He kissed my hand like the rest and introduced himself.

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi. I hope you can last longer than the other girls. I don't want to memorize another name of someone I'll never meet again."

     I nodded once and he nodded back in response before walking off with his date. They did nothing special, they just stood next to each other as they walked off. I turn my attention back to Namjoon with the widest smile on my face.

"Did you see that? They all lined up just because of my smile! Do I really have that effect on people?"

     He chuckled softly and kissed my other hand softly, placing his other hand over it, slowly running his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I would like to think that you do, but that's not why they lined up for you like that."

     My smile fell all together and my mouth was left open in shock. I looked at him in awe.

"Then why did they line up?"

"It's a family tradition that if one finds the girl everyone believes can make it through the relationship, they wish her luck."

"Have they done that with the other girls?"

     He only shook his head in response.

"You're the only girl they've done that for."

     A family tradition? Other girls? A relationship to make it through? There's something going on now but I don't even know what to start questioning first. I close my mouth and swallow my spit. It was then when I realized just how dry my throat was. It hurt so much to swallow I almost choked on air. I covered my mouth with my free hand and cleared my throat before trying to speak again.

"Namjoon, can you get me some water, please."

     He nodded before leaving me alone. He was still in my sights but when he left I seemed to have left as well. My mind was off somewhere my body couldn't go. What was going on in my life that something so dramatic would be happening right in front of my eyes in just a matter of hours? Before I could even answer my own question I was brought back to the real world by none other than him. 

"(Y/n)?"

     I blinked twice and we were staring right at each other, his head cocked slightly to the side. The water.

"O-oh, thank you."

     I gracefully took the water from him and took small sips of it as to not look like a total embarrassment. I could feel my throat getting better once I was half done with it. I set the glass down on the closest table to us and smiled softly at him. He grabbed my hand with a smile mirroring mine and spun me around. Next thing I knew he was leading me out of the ballroom back into the empty hallway. 

"Actually, (y/n), there's something I want to tell you. I want to tell you this now since you probably have a lot of questions about it."

     Can he read my mind or something? I'm actually a bit worried about this. I had to keep my thought to myself though. I nodded and spoke softly to him.

"It's okay. You can tell me if you feel like it's the right thing to do."

     He sighed and nodded. He avoided my eyes as he was preparing what and how to say whatever it was he had to say.

"I'm set to carry on my father's business. It may not seem like much to you now but his business is dangerous. Those men you met, my friends? They're all the next generation of their father's businesses but they're all under my father's umbrella. To make a long story short, what I could be doing may or may not have you involved."

     What does he mean may or may not? Is he...

"Are you a mobster?"

     I asked him softly. I could barely hear myself ask the question. He still hasn't looked at me but he did answer me with a soft 'yes'. Well that answered a good chunk of questions I had, but my main concern is...why me?


	4. Chapter 4

     I was going to laugh it off like it was some sort of prank he was pulling on me. It couldn't possibly be true. But the realization of this being real came to me quickly. Our first meeting. No normal person would be walking down the street with such heavy security unless they were valuable. The sunglasses, the posse of strong men that walked in four corners of him, his head constantly being down when he walked, it all made sense. But...

"What about me?" I asked softly. "What is it about me that made me 'perfect' for you?"

     That was the first time he looked at me again since we were in the hallway. 

 "I didn't actually see you in my future. Everything for me was already predetermined. My mother would pick the girl she felt was the right woman to be the face of the company. My father would hand the job off to me and we would live together as more of a right than a privilege. But meeting you was a special thing."

     I blinked and slightly tilted my head, my neck silently creaking like a door on old hinges.

"It was the first time anyone in our business line had met a person on there own. If that happens, a person in our line is usually already married. You can already imagine what cheating in a marriage is like but it's ten times worse since he or she is in the mob. That's why meeting you was so special to me. That's why you're the only girl who actually carried through with the tradition this century."

"But how is it a tradition if everyone's lives are predetermined?"

"My great-great-great-great grandfather met his first wife. His friends were kinda like mine except they were much more free to do what they wanted since the business hadn't caught up to them. That was when the tradition first started. Everyone else did it out of courtesy but never really ment it."

     I straitened my head out and nodded slowly, giving a heavy breath through my nose. He turned to the side and sighed heavily. Telling me all of this must have carried a ton of weight for him. I would know cause my chest feels heavy now too.

"So that's why you wanted me to be your girlfriend for tonight, right? You wanted your friends to see me but you still want to take the time to know me?"

     He smiled softly off to the side, but it was forced. I could see it in his face that he was happy I could understand him, but the burden of it still stuck with him. He nodded in response before answering softly.

"That's right. You're special to me (y/n) and I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you or make you hate me."

"...I believe you."

     Before I could even assess what was happening, Namjoon pulled me into a hug. It felt awkward at first, since I wasn't ready for it, but I soon melted into it. It was then I realized how much he must've needed this hug. The heavy realization of having a strong empire on your shoulders since birth is finally setting in and with that much stress I can understand why this hug could be important to him. Why getting to know and understand me is important. I realize now through this hug that not only should he care about me, but I should understand him too. I wrap my arms around him to return the hug and whisper to him again.

"I understand what you must be going through now. It must be hard to go through this alone, especially with someone who wouldn't have a clue as to how much you could be going through, but I do. At least I want to. No one should ever go through such hardship alone."

     He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from him so that he could look at me. He slid his hands down my arms till he held my hands. I looked up at him with wide eyes. My vision was a bit blurry from my eyes glossing over with tears but with a few blinks, my vision cleared up.

"Let me take you home. I'm sure you don't want to be here any longer."

     I nodded and he led me out of the golden hallway quickly. I no longer saw the magic in this hallway. I no longer saw the fun in being in this dress. I no longer heard the fun that somehow lingered in my ears. All I wanted to do at this point was assess myself properly. For us to be together in a more casual setting.  
     In the car ride back to my place, I didn't even realize how hungry I was till my stomach roared In anger. I reached quickly to the sound, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I exhaled heavily through my mouth as my head hung low. It was terrible.

"You hungry?"

"Sorry." I spoke softly. "I got home a bit late today so when I saw the note on the box I had to hurry and get ready. I didn't have any time to eat in between since I was so curious to see who Mr. Kim was. Turns out it was you."

     I didn't mean to sound so unenthusiastic when I said that, but with my hunger my tone changed completely. Namjoon must've noticed since he didn't respond as soon as I would've liked him to. But he gave me an even bigger shock when he spoke again.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pardon?"

     The question was so simple, but in the silence that we sat in I managed to not hear what he said. I looked over at him and blinked. He kept his eyes on the road leaving me to look at his profile. My god, he is so handsome.

"What to you want to eat around here? We're close to your place anyways so you should know what's good."

"Well..." I took a second to think before snapping my fingers with the perfect thought. "There's a pizza place next to my flat that make pretty good pizza. It doesn't cost much either."

     He smiled softly which made me smile. I don't know what it is about him, but whenever he smiles, I find myself doing the same.

"Alright then. Let's go there then."

     It didn't take long to get to the pizza place from where we were. I'm just happy I can finally eat. Namjoon parked his car on the side of the road in front of the plaza where the restaurant was. He got out the car first as I was unbuckling myself and before I could reach the door handle, he had come around to open my door for me. What a gentleman. I got out the car and brushed my dress down with my hands before stepping forward. What I hadn't noticed was the pain of wearing these heels until I took my first step. I took that step forward and almost kissed the ground just as quickly. Thankfully, I saved myself and stood strait, my arms extended outwards to help keep my balance. What wasn't so great was when Namjoon saw me. He rushed to my side and linked his arm with mine as quickly as he could. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?"

     I nodded as I relaxed my arms, one already linked with his while my other hand held onto him. I'm not sure if it was lightheadedness from not standing up for so long, from hunger, or from actual foot pain, but all I could care about was having the chance to eat something. He led me inside we took a booth close to the door. The waitress there brought us two glasses of water and set it down on the table before getting out her notepad, ready to our order.

"What would you two like for tonight?"

     Her bright and squeaky voice matched her young face. I thought it was cute. She reminded me of myself just a little bit. Namjoon ordered for us.

"A large cheese pizza, right?"

     He looked at me expectantly to see if he was right with his choice. I smiled softly and nodded. 

"That's right."

"Alrightly then! Your pizza will be ready in 15."

     And with that, the young girl went to the counter and the pizza was being made by some guys who stayed in the back. It was hard to see their faces but they were really muscular. Namjoon spoke to me again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just really hungry."

"I'm sorry about that. I should've had you eat at the party but that wouldn't have been good enough for you either."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that they were all appetizers and not very filling at all."

"Still, anything would've helped though."

"I'm truly sorry (y/n). I really am."

     He held my hand from across the table and our folded hands rested on the center of the table in silence. It took me a moment to speak again, thoroughly enjoying our silence.

"It's okay Namjoon. I think I like it here with you more than at the party. It feels nice."

     More time passes as we wait for our food to come out but we enjoy it. Just looking at each other in silence, our hands still entangled together keeping us both warm. The pizza finally comes out and it smells amazing!

"Make way!"

     The waitress warns as she carries the large pie to our table. Although we didn't want to, we had to let go of each other to make space for our food. The waitress set the pizza on the center of the table and clapped her hands together, folding them.  
   
"Let me know it you need anything else."

We nodded and thanked her and, with a bright smile, she went off to the counter again. Well, there was no use in waiting anymore since the pizza's finally here. Finally! Without a second thought, my hands went strait for a slice, taking a big bite out of it. I ignored the heat of the pizza and chewed awkwardly with my mouth opening to release some of the heat from the pie. Sure I was a little embarrassed to eat so sloppily in front of him, but I've only know him for today. Hunger is an old enemy of mine that I come across every now and then. Only for today I'll ignore my ugly face to rid my hunger. But Namjoon seemed to think differently. He smiled as he watched me eat, apparently amazed with how I could just scoff down a piping hot slice of pizza in such a short amount of time.  
     I was already going for my second slice as he finally picked up his first. He ate in such a beat manner, blowing on the hot slice before taking a small bite of it. I looked at him questionably as I held the tip of the slice in my mouth. He obviously noticed.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

     I shook my head twice before ripping off the piece in my mouth, enjoying this slice more than the first.

"It's nothing. I just haven't met many people who would take their time with pizza. A pie like this would usually be gone in five minutes. But it's only the two of us." I shrugged.

"I can see why." He swallowed his piece before taking another. This one bigger than the last. "It's really good pizza."

"I told you!"

     When we finally finished there were only three slices left, me being the main eater of this pie. We got a to-go bag for the pizza and went on our way, Namjoon leaving a large tip for our waitress before we left.

"How much did you leave?"

"$50."

"Woah..."

     Really making everyone's night tonight. My flat was right across the street from the restaurant, so it wasn't a long walk, but I wish it was. I like spending time with Namjoon. He makes me feel...nice. We stood in front of the spinning door of the building holding each other's hands. We didn't want to let go but I needed to say goodnight.

"When will I see you again."

"When do you want to see me again?"

     The question took me by surprise. When did I want to see him again?

"How about a movie tomorrow night?"

"That's fine with me."

     He took my hand up to his lips and kisses it softly, his soft lips lingering on my soft skin as he breathed softly against it. Now I didn't want to let go. He dropped my hand and smiled at me, his dimple finally showing again after so long.

"I'll see you tomorrow (y/n)."

     And with that, he was going back to his car. Going back to his house. Going away from me. He hasn't even left yet and I'm already missing him. He takes one last look at me before going off. My hands clutching the handles of the to-go bag in front of me as I smile brightly for him. He smiles back at me before going in his car and finally driving off. I stand out for just a moment before going into the flat building. I suddenly feel much emptier than before. I wish tomorrow can hurry up and come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

We were back at the front of my apartment by the end of the night. It wasn't as late as last night so we got to walk a bit before he dropped me off. The movie was nice and so was dinner, even though I didn't want to. But he still insisted, so how could I say no. But it was nice. I really enjoy our time together. 

"Here we are again." He starts.

"Namjoon, thank you so much for tonight."

     He cupped my face in his large hands. They were warm against my cool face. I melted into them, smiling contently as I held on lazily to his wrist. Have I ever mentioned how much I like being around him.

"I think you should go inside (y/n). It's starting to get a lot colder these nights."

     My smile folds into a pout as I look at him. His smile brightens as he looks at me and he strokes my cheeks with his thumb softly.

"You're really cute."

     He whispers softly to me. I kissed my teeth and pushed his hands off of my face, folding my arms soon after. He laughed heartily at my reaction to being called cute and trapped me in a bear hug. I'm still reluctant to hug him back but it doesn't stop me from being close to him in this hug. He's so nice and warm, I just wish he wouldn't let me go. Sadly, that wish didn't come true. He let go of me and held onto my shoulders, leveling himself with me. 

"I know it hasn't been that long since I said we should just be friends and get to know each other, but I feel it and I'm pretty sure you feel it to, so...(y/n)...will you date me?"

     My eyes go wide as I'm truly at a loss for words, my mouth slightly opening and closing. Eventually I let my arms fall as I shut my mouth all together. Instead I smile. The smile that exposes both rows of my teeth as I can barely see through my halfway closed eyes. I shook my head in agreement as I hugged myself. My emotions flaired up but it was good. He laughed softly and hugged me once more and this time, I definitely returned the hug.  
     He left me again but I was much better than yesterday. His car roared to life and he waved at me one last time before driving off, a wide smile on his face. I waved him off until I couldn't see his car anymore. Of all the things that happened today, this had to be the best thing yet.

     It's been several months since Joonie And I started dating. He's taken me on some pretty expensive dates and I've chilled out with him in my flat with a box of pizza and some old 2000 movies. We've gotten so close and comfortable with each other that he's let me call him by a nickname in turn that he makes one for me too.   
     Today we decided to walk about the town. I wanted to wear a nice looking sun dress since it's just about spring time. It wasn't too flashy nor too short. I bought it a while ago but I'm finally deciding to wear it now. A simple white dress that hit me at the knees, the bottom half pleated in the font and back, leaving the sides strait, and the the dress being held up by spaghetti straps that ties behind the neck. The dress itself splattered on violet watercolor which showed the soft design of orchids. What was even better about it was that it had pockets. I know, deal of the century! I waited outside of my building with my hands in my pockets, the heel of my one-inch flat tapping on the ground. I took my phone out my pocket to check the time. It's past the time he should've been here.

"Where is he?" I whisper softly to myself as I take a step forward to look at both ends of the street.

     I eventually spot him  coming down the sidewalk from the left. I call out to him as loud as I can and once I catch his attention I wave to him. He might not be close to me, but a smile as handsome and bright as his is hard to miss. He puts his head down and starts to run. When he finally runs by my side he holds up a bouquet white and red roses wordlessly as he still pants, tired from his run. I smile dumbly as I take the bouquet, giving them a sniff and humming with content. They smelled amazing. 

"Is this what took you so long, Joonie?"

"Sorry about that (n/n), I just wanted to make this special for you."

     I kissed the top of his forehead softly as I giggled. This man really would do the most for me.

"We've been dating for almost four months now, yet you treat every meeting like the first."

     I smiled while playfully crossing my arms, careful not to crush the delicate flowers.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were yourself."

     I was honestly taken aback by his response. I wasn't expecting anything really! My arms fell to my sides and I stared and him wide-eyed, my (e/c) eyes searching his giddy face. He took my free hand in his and began to walk with me, laughing as he held my hand up to his soft lips. My face heated up, not from him, but the embarrassment I went through with his unexpected answer.   
     We were in the middle of crossing the bridge connecting to the other city when Namjoon got a call. He picked it out his pocked with his free hand and checked to see who called. His hand slipped from mine when he came to a full stop. He looked...I don't even know if there was a word for how dull his features became when he saw who called. Without another second to spare, he cleared his throat and answered with a deep, monotone voice I've never heard before.

"Yes, mother?"

"...I'm busy right now, why?"

"A dinner?"

"...I'll be there tomorrow."

"Yes, I-...yes."

     He hung up and slowly slid the phone back in his pocket slowly. He looked up at me again, emotion evident on his face again, but it worried me. Deathly. He looks dead, tired, and worried all at once. He leaned against the railing behind him for support. I rushed quickly to his side.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. Something just didn't feel right about this.

"She wants dinner tomorrow with both of us."

     I took a second. I could feel the confused look appearing on my face.

"What's so bad about that?"

"You don't understand (y/n). She shouldn't know about you. I never formally introduced you to her for the fact that she will drive you insane!"

     The look originally on my face disappeared, worry covering my face once again. If she can do this to Joonie in a two minute conversation, than she probably would drive me crazy. Remember that bad feeling I had? I called it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit short! I was debating whether or not I should add in more or not, but I'm saving that for the next chapter. I might get hate for this, won't I?


End file.
